


Thor Is Coming To Town

by TheAngryKimchi



Series: Kinky Kimchi [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Camboy Loki, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, FBI Agent Thor, Light Bondage, Loki is 25, M/M, Masturbation, Okay maybe a little bit of plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thor is 30-something, Top Thor (Marvel), Unconventional Relationship, Voyeurism, Web Sex, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/pseuds/TheAngryKimchi
Summary: The first time Thor peeks at a footage of him, he's awestruck to say the least.Thor has to excuse himself and power-walk through the office floor and to the men’s room where he can splash water on his burning face.This is going to be worse than he’d expected.---
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Kinky Kimchi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168877
Comments: 37
Kudos: 222





	Thor Is Coming To Town

**Author's Note:**

> The camera Agent Thor/camboy Loki au nobody asked for (but we've all secretely craved) inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/TheAngryKimchi1/status/1213164542798286849)
> 
> Edit: The publication date has been changed because a new version of chapter 1 is posted. Nothing important is different, just a few minor fixes, as well as some embellishing on the main sex scene.

“And why are we spying on that kid, again?” Thor asks, perusing the file in his hands curiously.

As far as his experience goes, the suspect - Loki Laufeyson or  _ Silvertongue _ as his internet alias inticates - seems harmless enough; a college drop-out of average education with a higher-than-most IQ; second generation of Norwegian immigrants with a very common upbringing in a family of five. Yes, he’s got what seems to be a hyper-fixation on tech, but who doesn’t these days. Just another young pervert who maybe likes being watched a little more than absolutely necessary, if anyone were to ask Thor. Certainly not someone able to hack through heavily coded firewalls, though.

Thor’s superior looks at him in slight disdain. “Just do as you’re told, Odinson,” he barks and leaves the room while murmuring about privileged little pricks - which, okay, Thor’s father might be a high ranking member of the Bureau, but Thor has spilt blood, sweat  _ and _ tears to come where he is today, he'd appreciate a shred of respect.

Thor shuts his eyes for a moment, clears his throat on a grimace - trying to keep himself calm instead of going after his Ericsson’s head. He exits the meeting room after a moment, goes to where his team’s cubicles are, throwing the folder on Fandral’s desk. 

The agent startles from where he’s lightly dozing against his fist, topples a few things he keeps on his desk from it.

“Fandral, wake up, we’ve got work to do and it’s going to bore us worse than the last one.”

If only he had known how wrong that statement would turn out to be. . .

* * *

Loki Laufeyson, Thor’s team’s current suspect turns out to be nothing like Thor'd expected. 

Neither his Facebook photos nor the meager and otherwise tedious information on his person Ericsson has provide Thor with are enough to prepare him for the sheer and complete  _ lewdness _ that guy is. Neither did Fandral’s very  _ informative  _ commentary on the guy’s skills - Thor thought his friend and colleague was exaggerating like he always tends to do - until Thor decided to take a look himself in-between paperwork for another case.

So, the first time Thor peeks at a footage of Loki, he is. . . awestruck, to say the least. 

He probably spends a little too much time staring at Volstagg’s computer screen, getting tunel-eyed at the way Loki’s lean body writhes on the bed, four fingers plunged knuckles-deep inside his ass. 

Loki has his sharp face turned to the side, looking directly at the camera. Green,  _ green  _ eyes that look heady and tear-filled with pleasure peeking through his lowered lashes. Thin lips that are bitten swollen and cherry-red and two pearly teeth latching on his bottom lip while he moans in ecstasy. A light sheen of sweat covering his pale body. 

For a moment, Thor forgets how to breathe. Then he has to excuse himself and power-walk through the office floor to the men’s room where he can splash water on his burning face and will, fruitlessly, his very sudden erection to die down.

This is going to be worse than he’d expected and definitely not in the boring way he now hopes it was.

* * *

“Doesn’t he ever get tired of masturbating or touching himself?” Sif groans, pushing away from her desk and spinning around to look at the rest with disgust. “It’s been - what? Five days? - and he hasn’t done anything interesting outside of taking on that huge-ass vibrator yesterday!”

“Six,”Thor corrects, leaning back against Hogun’s desk. He’s got his arms crossed over his white button-up and he’s scratching his beard with a finger, stubbornly studying the whiteboard across from him while trying to hold back the memory of Lo- _the_ _suspect_ getting himself ready for the sex toy from resurfacing in his mind. It had really been trial to have it circle his head all of last night when Thor was tired and lonely in his bed, he doesn't need it coming back to torture him at work, too. 

“I bet you’re just jealous you don’t have any free time to get a little loving in.” 

An eraser hits Fandral square on the forehead in reply. He totally deserves it, too. 

“Thor, please. I’m begging you. Suck up to Ericsson so he’ll let us off the hook with this one,” Sif complains. “I swear to God, if I have to listen to him sex-talking or moaning for a second more I’ll have to use a light grenade on myself, Thor! Do you want me ailed and unable to assist you, Thor? Do you?”

Thor sighs tiredly, shoulders slumping. He’s trying really hard to keep his eyes from falling on the screen behind her as he stares at Sif’s face. It’s a really difficult task; Loki’s going at it as they speak and, from what Thor’s peripheral vision can catch, he’s currently touching himself lazily, sprawled salaciously in his desk chair in only a tiny top that does a poor job in covering his stomach, his rippling abs, the glint of his navel piercing as the light reflects off it.

Thor clears his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up. He thanks the deities for his beard hiding the blush.

“Okay,” he says, voice rasping a little, “who wants out of the case?” Immediately three hands go up (Fandral’s is the least expected), Hogun simply grimacing and shrugging to show his disinterest. Thor looks at the three of them, “You three can go on working on other things. Hogun and I will take this one.” 

Thor’s only doing this to keep his team happy. Scouts' honour.

The others whoop in cheer.

* * *

The team’s happiness is the only reason why, by day eight, he has Hogun log his personal laptop into the Bureau’s systems and why, since that day, he’s been back home by six every night for a quick meal and shower before he goes back to watching the suspect.

It has nothing to do with the sick twist of pleasure he gets when he’s watching Loki, changing into various combinations of tops and pants - a couple times dresses and lingerie - before getting comfortable on his bed or his desk chair or even, at one memorable instance, the floor, none the wiser of his real-time spectator. Nothing to do with the smile that curls Thor’s lips when he watches Loki singing to himself or cursing in his awkward shuffling to change positions or find sexer and comfortable poses.

Thor resists for… maybe twenty minutes that first night when he’s back at his apartment. His laptop is already open on the kitchen island, camera covered with duct-tape, and a live footage of Loki working a finger lazily in and out of his little glistening hole comes up when Thor gives in and types in the password. The reaction is immediate, similarly to that first time he laid eyes on this lewd bastard. This time however, Thor’s safely alone in his house and he can freely cup his half-erect cock from over his slacks without the fear of punishment. 

He’s bulging against the cotton of his boxers and the light material of his pants in zero time. Loki’s groans pick up, a second finger pushing in beside the first and the pressure of Thor’s hand quickly gets insufficient for satisfying him.

The pants are pushed to pool on the floor around his bare feet in the next second. Thor shoots out a hand to brace him against the counter as he starts teasing the head of his cock that’s poking, interested, beneath the waistband of his boxers, pearling lazily on the head. 

The first tug over the silky skin of his cock has his eyes rolling back in his head from pleasure. His balls are heavy with pent-up desire and the sight of Loki with his pale, long legs thrown wide open, propped over the chair’s armrests is a little too much - Thor doesn’t think he’s ever been as turned on as he is right now. 

For the first time, Loki’s completely naked and it feels like he’s laid out for Thor’s eyes only. looks to be enjoying himself so much that his brilliant kohl-lined eyes are slipped closed in satisfaction as he plays with himself. 

A long-fingered hand wraps around Loki’s erection, starts pulling in slow, erotic motions as a third finger goes in. The sound he makes when he twists his wrist is positively obscene - it has Thor’s knees buckling, thumb pushing a little harder against the head of his own cock.

_ “Fuck.”  _ Loki groans, visibly shivering on a particularly deep jam of his fingers. His voice so deep it sends a jolt to run over Thor’s body.

“Fuck,” Thor echoes him, hand jerking in quick, twisting movements. 

He comes on his hand and shirt before Loki.

Thor slumps against the counter, bends until he can rest his forehead on top, listening as Loki slowly brings himself off and thinking dizzily how good it would feel if it were  _ his _ fingers inside that starved little hole, if  _ he _ was the one having Loki make all these sounds.

* * *

“What do you mean the case is null?” Thor asks Ericsson, incredulous and demanding. “You have us watching over that guy for over a month now just to come in and- what? Decide it's all for nothing?”

The man, short and balding, obviously tired for one too many years on the job, looks at Thor impassively. Chewing on his gum. 

Thor would shoot him without second thought if he ever got the chance. 

The file’s manila folder gets closed. A final pat of a thin, bony palm on the cover.

“I mean exactly what I’ve said; there's no suspicious activity - he’s just a slut with a few too many kinks. So, let it go and go focus on more important matters, Odinson.”

Thor sputters. This is ludicrous! 

“With all due respect, sir, but we’ve only been watching him for a month. You know this pocket of time isn’t decissive enough of his activities! We had others before who seemed to be innocent enough and ended up covered in deep shit,” he says through gritted teeth.

Ericsson rubs at his clean-shaved chin and, quite derisively, half-turns his chair to face the computer screens at his left side. Clearly ignoring Thor, making it obvious that this conversation is done and over with.

Thor exhales harshly and spins on his heel to walk out of the office, leaving the door behind him wide open as he storms for the elevators.

The team is, undoubtedly, overjoyed they won’t have to look or listen to Loki anymore. Even sternfaced and mostly impassive Hogun lets out a quite relieved sigh.

* * *

Another month passes by. During which the team uncovers successfully two terrorists and takes on three new cases. The long spent in the office pick up as work piles on and somedays they get to go back home late into the night only for them to be back in HQ at first light. It’s exhausting, and quite strange for so much work to be given out to one surveillance team at the same time, but they plough on. They work the long hours with only a smidge of complaining.

But despite the exhaustion and the little free time left to him, Thor finds himself stuck on that guy. Thoughts of Loki’s smooth, long limbs and his heavy, sultry voice sneak inside Thor’s thoughts when he least expects it.

He’s tried to get over it, he really did, but it’s hard doing so when you know you are only a click away from beautiful, shameless wickedness.

_ Silvertongue  _ is bookmarked in his browser and Thor’s watched every single video Loki has ever posted over a handful of times each. He has memorized by heart every hitch of breath and every resonant moan, the way his lithe, greedy body goes tight like a rod when he has an undeniably quaking orgasm. Thor's dick is sensitive and red from how often he’s been jerking off at the videos and the thoughts and scenarios permeating his mind 

The only time he can get him out of his thoughts is when he’s working - and even then it’s a real struggle.

At least he’s managed to hold back and not log in the surveillance feed even once, no matter how much he’s wanted to. 

Until now, that is.

Thor spent the better part of his day off doing some light cleaning, catching up with his family and friends, trying to keep busy and, subsequently, keep his fingers from reaching for his laptop and stepping over that last line of ethical integrity. 

But his chores inevitably come to an end as the day trickles away and Thor’s left spending evening pacing in his living room, eyes landing more than once on the slick black laptop left closed on the couch. He’s been exhaling and wringing his fingers for a while now, taken an ice cold shower that only succeeded in making him shiver and not think of Loki for maybe five minutes. He is nearly shaking with lust and frayed nerves.

Thor’s endurance is wearing thin and, by the time he has eaten a quick dinner and gotten situated in his bed, he’s got enough of holding out.

Like a dam crumbling against the water's pressure, Thor breaks.

* * *

The night is warm and the light breeze coming from his bedroom’s window does nothing in soothing the heat creeping up his spine as he waits for the laptop to boot. 

A nail scratches at the duct tape covering his camera, causing it to fray and, by the time his lock-screen comes up, it's been tugged off in nerves. His fingers are quick on the keyboard as he puts in the password and navigates through the apps, types in concessions of numbers and letters that allow him to log into the surveillance software and find the IP link to the person he wants.

The other’s laptop is left running open on his desk and Thor isn’t entirely sure if this is a kiss of luck or not. Either way, he sighs out in relief when his eyes land on Loki. Curiously enough feeling as if he’s actually  _ missed _ the guy. 

The camera shows Loki in his bedroom, lying sideways on the bed as he’s flipping through some novel. Thin, gold-rimmed glasses are perched on the sharp bridge of his nose and he’s dressed in tight black shorts and an equally tight black tank top. For once, there is no make-up covering his charming face, no kohl lining his eyes or foundation hiding his natural blush. His hair is tied in a messy knot, low on the back of his head. Thor feels a flutter in his chest, dreadfully endeared at this casual sight of Loki enjoying some down time of his own.

Putting the laptop on the other side of his bed, Thor turns on his side, pillows his head on his bulging bicep. Never taking his eyes away from the screen.

Loki’s head jerks in attention, turns to look at his own laptop as sits up on the bed to reach for it. His beautiful face comes closer, green eyes reading quickly through his screen, and Thor glances momentarily at the backlog to see what Loki’s looking at; a text on  _ Messenger  _ reading:  _ got tickets for the game, you in? _ Thor thinks nothing of it.

Loki’s grin is absolutely captivating as he types a reply.  _ Always, get ready for the show!  _

He stares at the screen a few moments too long, maybe waiting for a reply of some kind that never comes, and then he puts the laptop back on his desk and gets up. Loki looks contemplatively around his bedroom, mouthing on his thumb. 

His eyes fall on the desk chair momentarily, but then he's shaking his head.  _ “Better choose the toy first,”  _ he says to himself before opening the second drawer of his dresser and fiddling with his collection of dildos, holding up and examining some of them, looking between their girth and the laptop’s screen several times.

Thor finds the attitude peculiar to say the least, but he shrugs it off and gets comfortable for the show. Different visions of Loki writhing and coming apart while he’s got each one of the toys wedged deep inside him fill Thor’s mind, one more delicious than the other and, by the time Loki has made up his mind on a particularly large red one, Thor’s cock is half-hard in his boxers simply from watching him trying to choose.

Loki puts the toy and a bottle of lube on the bed, swipes on his phone until low music fills the silence of the room before he starts dancing along to the slow tempo of it. Long fingers play on the hem of his t-shirt, teasingly pulling it to climb up on his taut stomach as he swings his narrow hips from side to side. Thor’s mouth goes dry at the sight of the tiny emerald of his piercing on his belly button, the way the black cotton drags over the flat pane of Loki’s abs. The light catches on the he silver of his nipple-bars when Loki pulls off his shirt and throws it carelessly on the side.

Sliding a hand over his own exposed chest, Thor rubs a thumb around the hardened nub of his nipple, imagining how Loki would react if it was his pierced nub that was getting played with, the light hitch of his breath or the breathless moan he’d give if Thor’s mouth was to close around it. 

Shaking his head,Thor focuses back on Loki and his hands as they come to caress on the long column of his neck and back until his fingers can crawl up inside his hair, pull the locks free from the elastic’s hold to fall against his shoulder in an imitation of a dark waterfall. Thor’s fingers itch to bury in their darkness and pull until Loki is crying out in pleasure, until he’s begging for more, maybe while pushing back on Thor’s cock, making sure it reaches deep inside of him. Fill him up nice and good.

There’s a smirk on Loki’s lips now, glasses sliding low on his nose and his body moving slow to the rhythm as his hands travel south the long expanse of his torso. They tease on his nipples, tugging and rubbing on them before continuing on their way down to the waistband of his shorts and his breath hitches in pleasure just like Thor imagined it would. 

Thor groans in painful desire when the button gets popped and the zipper tugged down to reveal the lack of underwear. He wraps a hand around his cock, fingers tightening on quickly filling flesh to tug lazily on it while, in the screen, Loki turns around and starts pushing the shorts over the ample flesh of his ass, exposing a delectable little peach that Thor would love to sink his teeth in. Redden with the contact of his palm on it.

_ “Hope you’re enjoying the show,” _ Loki says and, again, Thor thinks nothing of it. It’s a familiar thing for Loki to do - speak to the will-be viewers of his recordings - and Thor might be stupid for finding it endearing, but. . . well, he mostly tries not to think on it.

Nevertheless, he replies to him. “God, yes. You're so beautiful,” he sighs and watches as Loki turns his head to smile over his shoulder.

Then he bends over to slowly push the shorts down his long legs, his furled dark pink entrance peeking between his parting cheeks. It has Thor moaning in need, his hand tightening reflexively on his dick. It’s only for a moment though. A teasing little exhibit before Loki straightens back up and kicks the shorts away. 

_ “Now let’s see…” _ Loki says, turning to crawl onto the bed, wrinkling the dark forest green duvet beneath his knees, _ “how to do this?” _ he wonders and bites his bottom lip in contemplation.  _ “Do you want to be looking at my face as I ride that  _ marvelous  _ dick of yours or is my ass enough of a sight for you?”  _

Thor laughs at the kid’s sillines, runs a hand through his short hair. “As charming as your ass might be, I’d prefer looking at your face,” he says, fooling himself by playing along to the fantasy of Loki actually asking  _ him _ this and not just riling up his faceless internet crowd.

Loki’s laugh comes breathy and short, slightly distorted from the laptop. He turns on his knees to face the camera before he starts tugging languidly on his straining cock. “Face it is then,” he breathes, smile tilting his thin lips. The green of his eyes looks so bright when he looks at the camera. “I like your face, too.”

Same page, really. Loki and Thor think so alike.

_ “Would like to have you here right now,”  _ Loki says, almost conversationally while squirting lube into his palm. He guides his fingers between his legs and behind him as he speaks.  _ “Would love to have your long fingers and that cock of yours inside me instead of - haa - a toy,”  _ a light moan intercepts his words, his other hand keeping up with its slow motions over his cock. 

Thor bites the inside of his mouth at the sight, at the lewd things leaving those lips. Yeah, he’s love to be there and give that little brat a lesson, show him how it feels to get fucked by a real man, not some inanimate objects. 

_ "Hmm, those breathtaking muscles of yours," _ Loki drawls on a purr, withdraws his hands from between his legs so he can sit back against the wall. _ "I'm certain you'd be able to lift me up and push me down on your cock without breaking a sweat, big guy." _ This is new. Loki is usually careful with the descriptions of his fantasies - usually keeping them vague enough so that anyone can relate with what he's saying.

Loki bends his legs on the mattress, draws them to fall wide open, pale skin coming in perfect contrast to the darkness of the duvet, and then his hand returns. Two fingers circle his hole a couple of times, teasing himself before he pushes slowly into his glistening entrance.

_ “You’d pound me into the bed, wouldn’t you? Make me ride your hard cock until it’d be milked dry, huh?” _

Fuck. Fuck, yes, he would.

_ “Tell me,” _ Loki drawls, low and sultry, head thumping back on the wall, looking at the camera through half-lidded eyes,  _ “would you hold me down? Cuff me on the bed and have your way with me? Huh, daddy?” _

The sound that leaves Thor’s mouth is something visceral, rises from his gut and vibrates inside his throat. Too much like an animal’s growl.

“Yes! Yes, I would! And you’d love it, Loki. You’d ask for me to thrust inside you harder and harder. I’d fuck you so good, little one, have you gagging for my cock, choking back tears.”

Loki visibly shudders. as if able to hear him. His cock twitches in his hand and his now three fingers get a desperate edge in their thrusting. 

_ “Yeah, you would,”  _ he murmurs,  _ “I can see it in your eyes. You’d hold me down on your cock, spank my ass if I disobeyed - and, oh, I would. You know I’d disobey you just so you’d bend me over your knee and punish me.” _ Loki moans and withdraws the hand from his cock, reaches for the dildo waiting on the side. He brings the tip to his mouth and Thor has to clamp down around his cock to not come too soon at the sight. 

A pink, slithery tongue pokes out to lick on the silicone head. Loki’s thin lips part to accept the sizeable tip in the wetness of his mouth, his pretty greens as if staring right at Thor. 

“Yeah, Loki, open up for daddy.” 

Loki moans, loud and resonating, eyes fluttering closed. He starts bobbing his head on the toy, fingers stretching in his hole at the same time, and Thor feels blessed and cursed at once. 

Loki leans forward, hair falling to surround his face as he swallows down the girthy toy, glancing at the camera from beneath his lashes. He gags lightly when the tip of the dildo hits the back of his throat, eyes fluttering and filling in with tears, making them shine in the room’s light. Thor’s cock throbs in reaction, a curse falling from his lips as he watches Loki slowly moving back up before taking it deep in his throat again. 

Oh, what Thor wouldn’t give to have Loki for himself, fuck his brains out and keep him in his bed forever. Accessible. Welcoming.

When he thinks he's had enough of blowing the dildo, Loki extracts it from his mouth and grazes the tip down his body, circles his nipples and dips it in his tiny navel, rubs it against his only-by-a-little smaller dick. Then he takes his fingers away from his hole.

_ “Watch closely now,” _ he instructs - as if Thor would be able to do anything else under threat of his life! - squirting a copious amount of lube on the silicone tip before nudging it against his entrance. 

Loki opens up beautifully to accept the sizable head and Thor isn’t sure where he wants to look at more; Loki’s sharp face contorted in pleasure or the tight furl of his ass stretching around the dildo?

“Fuck, baby, you’re doing so well. So good, little one,” Thor murmurs, his own hand long forgotten on his cock, mesmerized from the show as he is.

_ “Mnh!”  _ Loki moans, pushing the dildo in an inch deeper before pulling it out and repeating the motion until he can take it all in.  _ “Fuck. Feels so good. So good, daddy. Wish you were here. Wish that was your cock.”  _ Loki’s hips start rolling on the dildo, excited and eager to have it back inside as soon as he pulls it out. His lean body trembles on heaving breaths and his abs ripple with every move, piercings shining. “ _ Wish you were here. Wish that was your cock.” _

Groans fall from Thor's lips to mix in with Loki’s lewd whines, his hand starts jerking furiously on his cock. The sight of the dildo being thrusted hard in and out of Loki’s lithe body has his guts clenching, his balls drawing tight. Thor’s held off for too long and, despite his best efforts to prevent himself from orgasming yet, starts coming in the next heartbeat on a lewd cry of his name from Loki. 

Thor convulses on the bed, spurting jets of warm cum that manage to reach the underside of his jaw, his cock twitching almost painfully inside his grip.

_ “Daddy… daddy… I’m close… so close...so good, daddy!” _ Loki chants, a moaning mess through the screen, mumbling half-coherent things while his hand pinches on a nipple, the dildo flashing quickly as it gets shoved inside him. 

A hard twist of a pierced nipple that's perfectly timed with a deep thrust of the toy is what has Loki crying out in ecstasy and spilling on his stomach. Body arching, tight like a cord. 

Loki has just come without touching his dick and Thor’s suddenly taken over with awe. 

“Fuck, I wanna fuck this boy so bad,” he murmurs to himself, watching like hypnotized as Loki slumps back against the headboard, trembling around the dildo and panting for breath.

_ “Fuck,” _ Loki echoes and runs a hand through his hair, staring at the ceiling for long minutes afterwards. 

Minutes that Thor spends watching him, trying to burn the sight of his boy, well-fucked and blissed out, in his mind forever. Because he knows this cannot be repeated. He’s breaking the rules here. Has already stepped over at least a dozen privacy laws - FBI-conformity notwithstanding - and this is turning alarmingly into something resembling obsession. 

No, Thor has to stop fixating over this harmless - if lewd as hell - young man and go on with his life.

This is the last time Thor watches him.

In the meantime, Loki has pulled the dildo out, sat up on the bed, and he’s currently looking at the camera. His cheeks are pink with a blush that spreads invitingly all the way down to his chest, which is still rising quickly from his panting breaths. His green eyes are heady as he gives a slow meaningful look while swiping his fingers through the mess on his belly. 

_ “Mmm,” _ he moans, fluttering his eyes closed when he brings the digits to his mouth to lap on the drying cum.  _ “Don’t you want to have a taste, daddy?” _

Thor’s cock jerks in tired interest, but it won’t be for at least sometime more before he’s ready to go again. 

Loki repeats the motion until he is clean and then gets up slowly, takes the two steps to his desk to bend in half and come close to the screen, hand poised over the keyboard. His smile turns devilish. 

_ “Hope you had a good time,”  _ he drawls, smirking wickedly around the words.  _ ”Goodnight, Agent Odinson.”  _

The footage cuts off.

_ Fuck! _

**Author's Note:**

> and Thor cannot say anything because, well, can you imagine how that conversation would go?
> 
> Thor: We need to open the case again.  
> Ericsson: Why's that?  
> Thor: He's most surely a hacker and a very skillful one on top of that!  
> Ericsson:...  
> Ericsson: And how do you know that, Thor?  
> Thor: ...uhm...I...uuuhhh... I might - kinda -stalked and masturbated real-time with him? Sir...?
> 
> Yeah. No. This wouldn't work.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day💕
> 
> I'm on Twitter, [@TheAngryKimchi1](https://twitter.com/theangrykimchi1)!


End file.
